The present invention relates to a fill bag holder for coin-operated machines. More particularly, this fill bag holder makes the process of filling coin hoppers in slot machines quicker by storing a fill bag in the body of the slot machine.
In a casino slot machine, coins released by the machine to the player, typically at the lower front tray of the slot machine, are a player's winnings. The coin hopper, containing the coins which are released as a player's winnings, is periodically refilled by casino personnel at least as often as it becomes empty.
Accomplishing the task of moving coins from the cashier to fill the hopper within a particular slot machine slows or stops play and reduces casino cost efficiency. During peak casino hours traffic problems slow the transfer operation, increase the duration of coin exposure, increase the possibility of theft and pilferage, and cause disruption to the gamblers in the casino. Devices which expedite coin transfer, save slot machine downtime, and provide increased security are eagerly sought by the casinos. The problem of waiting for casino employees to come fill the machines is solved with the current device.
No other devices for use within a slot machine are known which accomplish this task. Other devices dealing with coins or tokens in gaming are exterior to the slot machine. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,679, Berman, discloses a universal slot machine table with an integrated base that is compartmentalized into a plurality of locking compartments. Coins to resupply the machines are stored in the compartments which are under the base of the table.